


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by mm8



Series: MMoM [22]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e01 The Impossible Astronaut, Episode: s06e02 Day of the Moon, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Mutual Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Canton Everett Delaware the Third hadn't seen the Doctor for three months.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

Canton Everett Delaware the Third hadn't seen the Doctor for three months. 

He missed the adventures, living on the edge. He missed the jokes and the fun. He missed the fucking TARDIS for God's sake—yet, when he was on board for his brief time, he could hardly navigate through the ship. 

But most of all he missed the Doctor. He had stupidly fallen for him during those first moments in the Oval Office. The Doctor had charmed him like no one else. They had even shared a few stolen kisses and a little groping in the TARDIS. His life had been **the Doctor** for three straight months; chasing the Silence and just following this crazy, wonderful, beautiful man to the ends of the Earth. Now he was gone and everything seemed so… mind-numbing. 

Canton felt incredibly bad for his boyfriend who knew, just _knew_ , that he was in love with another man. Once time he had cried out the Doctor's name when they were masturbating in front of each other. Canton had apologized repeatedly and even cried in his boyfriend's arms afterwards. 

In his heart, he knew he had to let the Doctor go. He was a time traveler and would never come back for him. Canton tucked his picture of the Doctor inside a book, put it on a high shelf that was piled high with dust and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you see any errors just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
